The absorbent capacity of a biochemical agent filter is typically the determining factor of a gas mask lifespan. These filters are generally based on activated carbon or other porous materials such as zeolites. Reliance upon passive methods of microbial eradication, such as filters with pore sizes smaller than the microbes, is not desirable. When the filter is saturated with hazardous chemicals it ceases to provide protection and the user may suffer a life-threatening injury. It is preferable to actively neutralize biological agents before they enter the gas mask filter. Currently however, there is no compact method to actively neutralize biological agents for gas masks. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved biochemical agent filter that may readily be integrated into a convention gas mask and that actively neutralizes biochemical agents before entering into the gas mask filter.